The Shackled Stallion
by kyaru-chan
Summary: Ch.7 up FINALLY! It's a hard life for a shinobi, what with all those missions. Sasuke finds himself in a tight bind with this new mission: infiltrating a club that caters to...special needs. SasuNaru.
1. Going in Style

This was so much fun to write again! I love torturing Sasuke!

.

.

...

-*The Shackled Stallion*-

Sasuke sighed, knowing a headache would arrive in about ten minutes. He could feel his head getting lighter already, preparing for the sharp throbbing pain that would radiate from both the back of his head and the bridge of his nose simultaneously, sending little shockwaves to his eyes and finally, culminating in an unwanted orgy all over his brain.

"Dammit."

He was a patient man. It was a requirement in a job like theirs. He had to be able to wait, to melt into the background so well a dog wouldn't even notice his presence. He had to be able to let the whole world pass in front of his face as he waited for his mission to unfold. He'd been doing this job for a while, and as a result, he possessed the enviable capability of sitting out gnats and mosquitoes and flies and clients that droned on and on without ever getting to the point.

He was a top-notch, #1, A-class shinobi, and he was patient like a rock. Like a turtle. Like a damn vulture.

But all the gnats and mosquitoes and flies and loose-lipped clients in the world had nothing on the aggravation made possible by one Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke was getting pissed like _Whoa._

The day before, he had just gotten home from a thoroughly long and sweaty mission when a messenger bird had smacked him in the face with a summons to appear in the office of the Hokage RIGHT NOW, don't even bother to take a shower. He hadn't even had the chance to take off his sandals.

Tsunade was blithely and inanely exasperating, even more so when the promise of a nice bath seemed so far away. She plied him first about the details of the mission, the client's satisfaction, then the transportation system, then the weather and the horse he rose in on, all while serving him tea and biscuits. Thankfully, Naruto had arrived before his tenuous control snapped.

He had been bouncy and perky as always, fresh from the shower, smelling of peaches and oranges. The hair was still matted wetly to the back of his neck.

And somehow, possibly because he was distracted by this small detail that no one should have noticed At All, he had been roped into yet another mission, which just so happened to be one of the strangest assignments he had ever heard.

Naruto had actually cackled.

A gleeful Naruto was something to hide from. A Naruto who grinned to himself while muttering and rubbing his hands together…well, that was a sign to get out of town, though probably even moving to the next continent wasn't enough.

The next afternoon, when he had rested and showered and was in a more non-homicidal frame of mind, they had talked about the mission. To his downfall, his dear partner had oh-so-innocently asked him what he was going to wear.

"Pants and a shirt," he had replied dryly. He had no idea he was digging his own grave with those words.

"You can't wear bullshit like that to where we're fucking going!"" His foul-mouth friend had screeched indignantly while propelling him out the door. "It's so…out of character!"

Silly him for thinking he could get away with it. He had forgotten that he was in the clutches of Mr. Espionage, Mr. 'I can't buy a carton of milk without putting on a fake moustache'.

Sasuke knew it stemmed from the blond's status as a pariah when he was a child. Hell, he'd become one himself after the whole Sound incident. Sweet anonymity had been a blessing then. It was Neji, however, who had turned Naruto's head to the good side of being ignored, and when Neji talked, Naruto listened with big, big ears, because that long-haired nosy perfectionist was, surprisingly enough, a really crafty trickster in his own right.

And from that short five-minute conversation was born the Konoha Prankster's love for disguises.

Like the one with the mini-skirt and stockings and fiddly bits in his hair. There had been makeup. There had been stretchy, lacy, pearl-pink _garters_.

The Fifth had spit her sake all over their report, laughing so very loudly that other people had come into the office to see what the matter was. Sasuke had nearly died of shame.

That wasn't to say that Naruto was bad at undercover missions. Due to his disguises, he was the best in the village. If he hadn't become a ninja, he would have been a great actor. He did a Bookish Professor particularly well, and a decent Affluent Businessman. He had his Talkative Photographer persona, Shy Writer and Street Hawker, and if all else failed, 'Miko-chan' and her sex-drive was always an option. Sasuke always suspected Miko was his friend's favorite character. He always got so in to it, so involved in her personality that during one unforgettable mission, Miko-chan had made a pass at a fire hydrant.

And though they were completely stupid and entirely uncalled-for, they were excellent disguises. The people being shadowed never had a clue that he was a ninja, or sometimes even a He, until the crucial moment when there was a sharp edge pressed to the soft underside of their chin.

_Not to forget the fact, _an inner demon reminded him, _that you think he's hotter than a plateful of tamales on a summer's day._

A noise behind the curtain of the changing room brought Sasuke back to the present and to his ever-waning patience.

Naruto had dragged into this shop five hours ago, after talking his ear off about character enhancements and current styles and all the other little things that made up Dobe Chatter. He was in a part of town he'd never been in before, in a shop he'd never heard of, standing with an armful of clothes that wouldn't dissuade a breeze, waiting for Naruto to change for the nth time.

_If you weren't so interested in what he'd come out in next, you'd storm right out of here, right?_

Exactly.

Wait. Interested?

_I am _not_ interested_, Sasuke told himself, trying to silence the devilish chuckle that was coming from somewhere deep inside his mind. _I don't care what he's going to wear. I just want to get out of here._

"You know, if that next one is going to be as stupidly lacy as the next one, I'm going home."

_Keep telling yourself that._

"There's nothing wrong with a shirt and slacks, Naruto." He tried again, intent on drowning out all the insidiously, annoying thoughts that were popping up out of nowhere. "It's comfortable, easy to fight in, _decent_. It's a stupid idea, dressing up of a mission like this. You're a bigger dobe than I thought you were if you think there's any way you're going to get me to-"

"Never say never, Sasuke-teme." The ringed curtain _shlinked_ away, and he thanked all the gods there were that he was genetically unable to blush. "What do you think?"

_Oh my god…_

Sasuke cleared his throat and schooled his expression into one of unruffled nonchalance. "You can't be serious."

"Like a restraining order."

The blond took one step out of the cubicle and nearly twisted his ankle in the five-inch pumps he had fallen in love with the minute they had walked into the store. Sasuke caught him around the waist, then cursed his reflexes as his headache _bloomed_ at the feel of soft skin and leather.

_Oh my _god_…_

"Ah, sorry, Sasuke..."

Naruto straightened up and smiled sheepishly as if he hadn't started a commotion of epic proportions in his best friend's stomach. He stepped away, twisting to try and see his ass in the mirror. Sasuke stared vacantly at the seven straps of red leather that were a very major part of this outfit. Number one was a collar around his neck, while number two was encircled his hips. Number three was a straight line down his breastbone to his navel, connected to both leather rings, with numbers four and five on either side of it, forming a little triangle at the bottom. The last two, six and seven, went under his arms and crossed as they went back up to the neck. Add in the miniscule black shorts that were molded to his ass and the aforementioned pumps with their nonsense silver buckles…

Sasuke felt blood trickle down his nose.

"- or do you think I should get the teddy? I think the dark grey one really brings out my eyes - "

"No, that's fine!"

He had never moved faster. In one move, his lecherous reprobate of a friend had been bundled into the cubicle's former curtain. The cashier barely had time to look up before one of her repeat customers was hauled away at speed by his dark-haired friend, a few bills flying in their wake.

-And Then…-

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

The blond stood in front of him, a pair of leather pants dangling from his hand. He was already dressed in his idiotic excuse of a costume. Sasuke was hard-put to think of anything else at the moment, what with Naruto standing in such an arrogant way, his other hand on his hip and a challenging look on his face.

"We're going to a gay bar called The Shackled Stallion. What did you think the dress code would be? This calls for a little S&M."

"S&…" The normally unimaginative brunette tried desperately to put a leather-clad, whip-wielding Naruto out of his mind. "There is No. Way. In. Hell. And get changed, dammit." He didn't think he could even focus on their mission with Naruto dressed like that. It was better to put temptation away, shove it in a box, lock it up and throw it into a volcano.

"I'm just trying to look the part, since I knew you weren't going to come as the uke in the relationship."

"U…" Enter bound and gagged half-naked Naruto, on a bed. Sasuke pinched his nose again, this time to make sure he didn't bleed all over the linoleum. "Where in Kami's name did you find that…that _shop_ anyway?"

"Gaara told me about it."

His eyes threatened to pop free from his face, and his eye sockets didn't seem inclined to stop them. "Gaa…"

"Neji likes the stuff there better than at Thongs and Things, y'know, the little shop down the street from the onsen?"

"Ne…" He could feel the ache from the impact of his jaw hitting the floor. "_Tho-_"

"Yeah, and he's all jealous 'coz I got to buy the boots before he did."

Maybe hell had frozen over. Any time now, Kiba was going to come prancing in, wearing a Little Bo-peep costume, and announce that he was adopting a litter of kittens.

The leather pants, jingling with silver chains and whatnot, were flapped in front of him again. "C'mon, we've gotta _look_ the part, otherwise they won't let us in. Pleeeeeeaaase, Sasuke."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his headache, which had been banging away at his temples for a good hour and a half, get even stronger. It was like an incompetent marching band had taken up residence between his ears. This was not a time for surprises or unexpected revelations or inappropriate clothing. And Naruto was _not_ helping.

"Fine…"

-And Then…-

"Naruto, where's my coat?"

His partner stepped out of the kitchen. He was getting really good at walking in those shoes, Sasuke mused absently. They made his legs look longer, and every time he took a step, his hips rolled…

_Let's stop right there._

_Oh, but it's just getting good._

Maybe he was getting a mild case of schizophrenia. He shook his head, so busy trying to dislodge the disquieting thoughts that he barely noticed Naruto come closer until there was a blond puff under his nose. Slender fingers fiddled with his shirt, but he didn't mind because he was lost in the smell of apple shampoo and the warmth of a body close to his. It felt like home and safety and peace. Gods, what he wouldn't give for a lifetime like this…

The vision of heaven slowly melted away as the blond pulled back and a passing breeze brought to his attention that his shirt was hanging open. "_Naruto_!"

"I think you look hot like that."

The innocently spoken words made him blink, and the power of those blue eyes was such that he relented and left the last three buttons at the top open. "Fine, you happy?" The blond's grin could've split his face wide open. "Now let's go. It's an hour's trip and I want to get there before nine."

"Let's go then!" The blond marched past him, ass swaying, an enticement to every sapient being.

Sasuke stared at the expanse of bronzed back and his strait-laced mind rebelled. Surely that wasn't _all_ of it. "Aren't you going to put the rest of it on?" He asked, uncharacteristically uncertain.

The blond looked down and chuckled ruefully, going back to the closet. "I forgot. It'd be so embarrassing, going out like this." He fumbled around for a minute.

Sasuke breathed a little easier. At least he wasn't going to have to look at Naruto's almost naked ass, and practically everything else, all the way to-

Naruto found what he was looking for, and made a triumphant noise. There were two trenchcoats, both long and relatively decent-looking. He handed Sasuke the black one and pulled on the other with a happy smile.

It wasn't until they were out the door that Sasuke realized that the other trenchcoat was white.

And completely see-though.

…

-* End of Chapter One *-

…

To those who were disappointed that I didn't put anything new in it, I'm trying to get back into the mood of the story. But no fear! I shall try my best! Let's all look forward to the next installment!


	2. Thongs and Drinks

Here we go, second chapter! I'm going to remove all the crossover characters, just to let everybody know…tis too much hassle the other way.

.

.

…

-*The Shackled Stallion*-

…

They stopped after thirty-five minutes. They had made good enough time that they could afford to rest for a while before continuing. Besides, appearing in public with a sweating and panting Naruto was not an option he cared to pursue, especially when he was dressed like some cheap hooker. A very hot, desirable hooker, but a hooker nonetheless.

Sasuke leaned against the trunk of a tree, getting comfortable, one cautious eye on the dobe straddling the branch next to his.

_I don't want to think of the word 'straddle' at a time like this._

_Ah, your inner pervert doth emerge. And about damn time too._

Though their journey had been uneventful, the voices had not stopped badgering him, and instead of bashing his head in with a rock, he had come up with a semi-plausible explanation as to why.

_Look at those thighs…_

Oh no…

_You never know, we might get some action while we're in the bar._

What_?_

_It's a gay bar. Getting some ass is what it's all about in there._

_Finally, we're going to get a piece of that ass. I knew we should have come prepared._

_I repeat, it's a _gay _bar. They probably have lube and condoms on every table, right next to the ketchup._

Pervert_._

_Oh yeah? Who's having these thoughts then?_

This was the problem with having Itachi as your brother and Orochimaru as your mentor. You got demons on _both_ shoulders. Horny, evil, sadistic little demons.

"Naruto." He said, trying to shut up the voices in his head. "You remember the mission, right?"

The other nodded, completely unaware of the mental altercation going on. "Infiltrate the bar and find out where they're keeping the stolen scrolls. Then report back to Tsunade-baba without getting caught." The blond grinned and winked, setting off a new argument. "Easy as three-minute ramen."

_He winked at us! Let's forget the mission and have our way with him._

What? No!

_How can you not want that ass?_

Any hot-blooded male would want it.

_And here I am thinking you're an asexual asshole and everything._

Kiss my ass.

_I'd rather kiss his._

_Have you never heard of rimming?_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the rough tree bark. If he scratched hard enough, he could break open his skull and squish his brain. That'd make them shut up.

_If you do that, then you won't be able to have sex with Naruto._

He pinched the bridge of his nose in despair. His eyes fell on the topic of the demonic discussion, and without prior consent, began gliding over every detail of the revealing outfit. An impish thought prodded a neuron and he started wondering. And kept on wondering until his mouth was just itching to open and _ask_, but he couldn't, it'd be too embarrassing, but then what was embarrassing to Naruto. Answer: Nothing.

He _had _to ask, just so he'd know he had asked. He wouldn't be human if he didn't.

"Naruto…are you even wearing any underwear?"

"Hmm?" The blond glanced down at his skin-tight shorts, then looked up at the brunette. "You idiot, of course I am."

"Ah." Well, that was fine. He wouldn't have to imagine Naruto's naked ass all the way to—

"I told you about Thongs and Things, yeah?"

-And Then…-

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, when they were near the entrance of the club.

"Nn?" he replied, careful not to turn towards his partner. He hadn't fully recovered from the thong statement, and every time he even heard the blond _breathe_, he couldn't help but imagine him reclining in bed with a barely-there strip of black the only thing between him and impropriety. He had made sure that Naruto was always _behind_ him, because even his demons were stunned to silence and there was no telling what would happen if they got the unknowing blond in their sights.

"Here."

It was a leash. The still working part of his mind reminded him that there was a silver hoop in Number One. He turned to the blond. He was fastening a large golden bell to the hoop.

He looked like very big, very sexy kitty. Sasuke swiveled around again to mop his nose with an already red handkerchief.

"Don't be such a prude. Just _give_ it to me."

_Oh gods._

Through the renewed gush, he heard a _click_ and then Naruto was handing him the other end. He took it in a manner that might almost be called meek, praying to all the gods in heaven that this night wouldn't get any more…he didn't know the word, but if it got any _more_, he would lose all his blood through his nose.

The bouncer leered at them and gave Sasuke a complimentary matchbox. It had a picture of a manly black centaur getting it on with an equally aroused male chestnut, which was writhing in a sort of harness made up of slinky silver chains and black leather. If making fire was the only thing between him and a frozen grave, he would rather stand on top of a tree in a thunderstorm than use a goddamned Shackled Stallion Club matchbox.

And then he stopped thinking, _again_, because the gods had obviously liked the view and had ignored his prayer completely.

It was as if they had gone through a secret portal. As Naruto walked through the door of the most explicit and x-rated club in the whole of the country, he threw his shoulders back and turned the walk into a saunter that exploited his ass and his long, long legs, effectively turning his body language from Dangerous Jungle Cat to Steamy Sex Kitten. He held his head higher, a sultry smile gracing his lips as a 'Look-All-You-Want-That's-As-Far-As-You're-Gonna-Get' vibe started emanating from his very boots. You'd do anything for a single smile from those lips; you'd even jump off a cliff. Just a look from those eyes could make you cum.

_Oh_ _my_ GODS… There was a fresh blossom of red on the poor handkerchief.

If there ever was a thing as a showstopper then Naruto was it. He strutted his stuff down the stairs, and everyone he passed stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at the blue-eyed, golden-haired leashed god. Every damn man in the entire club would have given their souls to the very Devil to be in Sasuke's place, holding the end of that leash.

The brunette ignored all the envious eyes and did a quick once-over of the club. It had the works: well-stocked bar, DJ, strobe lights, dance floor, not to mention the cages and poles. There were also little pockets of darkness along the walls, and he could make out the booths and people doing what he only hoped was kissing. There were two bathrooms and –a ferret-like man glanced suspiciously around him before disappearing inside an inner room– a door so inconspicuous it blended into the woodwork.

He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye and the blond nodded imperceptibly. He maneuvered them into one of the booths that had an unobstructed view of the door simply by smiling and swaying his hips. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, obedient to the wishes of the honey-maned god that had graced them with his presence.

They sat down, and as the blond looked around some more, oblivious to the stares he was getting, Sasuke peered with veiled interest at the condiments. There _was_ lube next to the ketchup. It was kiwi flavored.

A blushing waiter, obviously coerced by his fellows, approached their table. "Would y-you like a d-drink, sirs?"

Naruto flashed him a smile and he grew even redder, clutching his tray to his chest like a lifeline. "I'll have a Red Hot Orgasm, thanks."

The brunette idly wondered whether his handkerchief could still hold more blood without staining his new coat. His right shoulder demon howled in laughter.

"Just a beer."

The poor boy nodded and then stood there, apparently quietly debating with himself. Sasuke took the time to lean in and hiss, "Red Hot Orgasm?"

The blond laughed softly, the sound a husky purr in his throat. "Don't worry, it'll come."

He glared at the Naruto-esque pun and sat back.

The boy was _still_ standing there. He stood there so long that the blond put a worried hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright…?"

The waiter jerked away like he'd been burned. "Ah…ah…c-could I ask s-sir for his…his name?"

"Of course. My name is Leopard." He pulled the English word off with just a hint of Japanese accent. The brunette had never heard a word sound more exotic in his life. He was so in awe with those lips, he nearly missed the next words. "And this is my…sensei."

His English lessons are finally…I'm his _what_?

When the tomato-red waiter had left, he leaned in once more, growling. "_Sensei?_!"

"You _do_ look like a teacher," Naruto leaned in as well, his lips level with the brunette's ear. Hot breath washing against his skin and the image of petal-soft lips made Sasuke shudder. "Sasuke-sensei." The blond breathed, the words almost sounding like a wanton moan.

Despite himself, the brunette felt a thrill of desire. He grunted and pushed away, leaning against the seat and hoping the vision before him didn't notice the sunset-rivaling blush on his cheeks.

The boy came back with the drinks and got a wink for his trouble.

"There wouldn't be anything to _eat_ around here, would there?"

"Um…um…" The boy was barely of legal age and did not deserve an evidently horny blond looking suggestively at him through his eyelashes like he wanted to pounce and rip his clothes off. "There's, um, p-peanuts at the bar."

"I was hoping for something more…" The next word was low and throaty. "_Substantial_."

Damn him.

The boy looked like he would shatter into a million pieces, his knuckles white around his tray as he struggled not to collapse into a puddle of over-stimulated mush. "I-I-I could ask the c-cook…w-what w-would you l-like?"

"Hmmm…how about something hot and hard…and just the teensiest bit rough…"

Sasuke choked on his beer.

"Or maybe something soft and creamy, with an elusive, addictive taste that leaves you wanting _so_ much more…" Slender fingers were rubbing over parted lips as blue eyes remained on the boy's blushing face. One digit slid into his mouth provocatively, and whisker-marked cheeks caved in slightly as he sucked on it thoughtfully.

The boy _shivered_.

The brunette shifted, clearing his throat surreptitiously. It was _really_ getting hot in here.

"Ice cream, that's it!" The finger pulled out with a wet-sounding _pop_, and Sasuke had to grab his handkerchief and stifle a moan at the same time. "A banana split with hot fudge. I can do without the hard and rough." Blue eyes, darkened with barely restrained lust, shifted to Sasuke and slid over his body suggestively. "For now."

The blond turned once more to the boy and then bit his lip uncertainly. Left Demon was _screaming_ into Sasuke's ear. "You _can_ get me my ice cream, can't you…" He glanced at the nametag, and damn well purred in pleasure. "Haru-kun? What a cute name." Eyelashes fluttered seductively and he licked his lips. "I'll bet the whole package is cute too."

He wouldn't be surprised if the boy had a Red Hot Orgasm right then and there.

The boy, Haru, stumbled off again, nearly drowned under the deluge of sexual desire emanating from one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Would you _stop_ flirting with the waiter?" he ground out furiously.

"Why? You jealous?" The blond grinned innocently and suddenly it was as if nothing had ever happened. Good old Naruto was back and the light in those azure-blue eyes was bright and had nothing to do with seduction whatsoever. "Sasuke, relax. It's a gay bar. We're _supposed_ to act like this."

"It's overkill when you try to seduce the waiter." The brunette grumbled, though a hot twist of a feeling that he didn't want to examine disappeared.

…

-*End of Chapter*-

…

.

Mou, it was too good to change much. Just a little tweak here and there.

OHMIGOSH! I got TSS!Naruto to dance in my head again! YES!


	3. Swimming in Sexuality

Alrighty roo… on with the third installment!

… Sasuke, arguing with himself

*…* Orochimaru, arguing with him

/…/ Itachi, still torturing his little brother

.

.

…

-*The Shackled Stallion*-

Naruto grinned and took a sip of his drink. He looked at it with surprise. "Hey, this is _good_."

"You didn't know what it was and you ordered it?"

"Well, yeah. It seemed like the kind of thing my character would do." He stuck his tongue out at the look on Sasuke's face. "It's called _acting_."

"Whatever." Dark eyes shifted to the hidden door and all of a sudden, his voice was businesslike. "What do you think is in there?"

He could barely make out the shift in the blond's eyes. "Don't look." One soft, tanned hand cupped his cheek to prevent him from being too obvious. "Two panes of dark glass just over the dance floor. Office of some sort."

"How do we break in?" He slid his hand over Naruto's, and to everyone else, they seemed to be two lovers in the midst of a very intimate tête-à-tête.

"We'll have to check the back. It's too crowded in here." The blond scooted closer and brushed his lips against Sasuke's hand, all the better to peer over his shoulder. "It'll be hard to leave unnoticed though. That bouncer keeps looking in our direction."

He was so close. The brunette wished fervently in his mind that the table hid his current state. And that wasn't all he wished for. His other hand cupped his partner's neck, massaging gently. "A distraction?"

There was a low chuckle and the sound tickled his ear. "You want me to strip in the middle of the dance floor?"

"Are you crazy?" Though, in the silence of his mind, he would very much like that to happen in the privacy of his living room, just him and Naruto… "You won't be able to walk for a week if they get a hold of you."

"More like a year, by the way they're looking."

"What?"

Sasuke turned to glare at those who dared look at his prize, but once more, Naruto stopped him and drew him closer. "Shh. Don't look. Bouncer Dude looks like he's been doing time at the gym. Lots of time."

He began feeling unexpectedly annoyed. He didn't know why, but he _did_, and he _felt_ the looks moving lustfully over the blond's body and that pissed him off even more. Without knowing why he did it, he began licking at the underside of Naruto's chin.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" The blond gasped, involuntarily clutching at dark hair. "There's all these people here…"

"Exactly." Sasuke growled, beginning a series of nips to the other's ear, giving the lobe a sharp tug. "You said we should act the part, right? So act."

"But I-_nn_.…" The 'sex kitten' moaned at the sensation, raking his fingernails over his partner's scalp.

One hand slid down over the nothing shirt and caressed an already erect nipple. Naruto whimpered and moved a hand over Sasuke's, and let it rest there, just feeling the warmth from both hand and chest. The brunette stopped working on the blond's now red ear and started on his neck. "Touch me, Naruto." He growled.

The blond couldn't do more than shift his other hand to the nape of the other's neck.

Sasuke smirked into his neck before he bit down. "Is acting all you can do, dobe?"

That changed everything pretty quickly. The blond stiffened and drew back, an eyebrow rising dangerously. "What?"

A smirk was all the warning he allowed before his mouth crashed onto Naruto's, demanding entrance even as he bruised their already swollen lips. He knew he shouldn't, was digging himself right into the ground with his actions, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't as if they hadn't had sex before. Hell, they had been together and known each other for so long, it was practically a given that they would sleep together at least once. The problem was he didn't want to stop at just once. He _wanted _the dobe, with a passion he never thought he'd ever have for anyone after his family died.

Naruto tasted of oranges and chocolate, all things sweet and exotic. It was like emerging into the sunlight after living your entire life in a cave, and Sasuke found it addictive. He craved the unique taste and he plundered the moist cavern of the blond's mouth until small fists loosened their grip on his shirt and then Naruto started responding, opening like a flower under his insistently seeking touch. One hand covered his own as his thumb stroked over whisker marks that seemed so familiar and so different at the same time, and he felt the other hand cup his own cheek.

He gentled the kiss slowly, achingly slow even, drawing his tongue from the warmth of Naruto's mouth. With his other hand curled around the blond's throat, he could feel the mewls of protest that came out as little pathetic moans which he patiently kissed away until their lips parted.

"Sasuke..."

He placed gentle nibbling bites along the full lower lip, interspersed with soft kisses that Naruto returned eagerly. Every so often his tongue would cautiously prod at the closed seam of his partner's mouth, yearning for the intimate connection, but Sasuke always would shake his head and kiss his tongue back into his mouth. Finally, he let Naruto have his way after a few pleading whimpers, and the blond impatiently sucked his tongue back into his mouth, then rubbed against it, coaxing it into a languid dance.

"Um…"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and looked into the perpetually blushing face of Haru the Waiter. Everything came rushing back; the world, the mission, and most importantly, the people watching them make out like they were a porno. Even the dancers had stopped to stare.

"I b-brought you y-your ice cream." The unfortunate boy stuttered, trying to keep his eyes on Sasuke's and not stray down the forbidden plains of Naruto's behind. "I c-could bring it b-back l-later if you're b-busy…"

Just to prove a point, Sasuke kept his lips locked onto Naruto's just a little longer, ending their kiss languidly. Then he leveled Ginji and everyone else with a diamond stare that he had been perfecting ever since he'd come home to find that his brother had misplaced his sanity. It was the sort of stare that would have been found on a dragon and it said: _Hands Off_.

There was a single delighted moan as Naruto sampled the ice cream.

Well, at least Naruto knew who was boss.

Right?

…

Sasuke took a deep breath, uncaring of the water that dripped down his face and into the collar of his shirt. He glared at himself in the mirror. He had been trying to wash away the last half hour and, failing that, drown himself in the bathroom sink. It wasn't working.

They had cased the bar.

They had determined the most likely place for the scrolls to be kept: an office located just above the dance floor.

They had established the fact that there were only two ways to get into the office.

'Through the conveniently located door' had been crossed out. There had been a question of the unknown number of guards, traps and alarms. The mission had been to get in and out with the most minimum amount of fuss, and turning up in Konoha trussed up like a pair of chickens wasn't part of the plan.

That left the back door and they had gotten onto the dance floor to case out the surrounding area, though how he had concentrated with Naruto's near-naked ass pressed against his hip as they mock-danced…that was a mystery probably best left unknown.

They had agreed that the best way to properly see everything there was to see was the cage attached near the ceiling where a number of figures writhed sensuously. Or at least Naruto had said so and he had agreed, trying very hard to ignore the fact that the blond was pressed against him in the crush of people. To his immense relief, they had gone back to their booth after the song so that they could figure out a plan to get into the cage.

That was when he started getting pissed off.

He had seen his brother kill his family. He had joined a bloodthirsty snake bastard intent on taking over the world. He had fought against a psycho organization headed by none other than his dear brother. He lived in a place where exploding notes, fireballs and multiple copies of one person were considered normal. He had gone through all that, but he had never, in his entire life, felt the kind of psychotic, murdering intent as he did in that three-minute walk back to the booth. The urge to pluck each and every lustful eye from the leering faces and flush them down the drain with the remains of their owners' faces was burning a hole in his mind.

So he had gone to the bathroom to cool down and destroy some public property. After his exertions, he deducted that he would have approximately thirty-five years bad luck, 'approximately' because he didn't know if bashing the mirrors repeatedly with an enamel toilet seat counted.

He didn't even know why he felt so angry. It wasn't because he was drunk. He had been nursing the same mug of beer that Haru had brought two hours ago. So he had had it refilled as many times as the unfortunate waiter came around.

…(Haru came around quite repeatedly, his record being twenty-three times in fifteen minutes, constantly checking up on 'Leopard-san'. That dobe just smiled and flirted and ordered more ice cream in the sultry purr of his.)…

Getting that many refills didn't mean he was drunk.

…

Well, so what if he was drunk? That just meant that he was feeling this way because of too much drink. It didn't mean he was _jealous _or anything.

_*Yeah right, just keep lying to yourself.*_

_/Put that ass on a plate and you'd be salivating along with us./_

_No! Naruto is my partner!_

_*Yuh-huh.*_

_Not _that _kind of partner_

Sasuke turned on the tap, massaging his aching temples all the while. What was the world coming to when you started arguing with your own delusions?

Why did he feel so horrible?

_/Maybe because you've been checking out Leopard-san's package all night./_

Could you flick an illusion off your shoulder?

_*Maybe because you've been hard ever since you got here. You blood's all gone southside.*_

"Shut up," he muttered.

They truly were demons sent by the vengeful souls of his aniki and his former mentor. They had probably been dredged up from the deepest pits of hell, chosen for their talent of knowing exactly how to push the right buttons to _piss a person off._

_You've been looking at it all night, alright_

_Just can't tear your eyes from the sight_

_You just can't tell him straight_

_You want that ass, You want that ass_

_Sasuke is horny, horny horny horny,_

_So horny, horny horny horny._

They even had dance steps. Left Demon (Orochimaru, rot in hell) did a split.

He growled in frustration and shoved his head under the cold spray of the tap again, mentally praying that it would wash his demons straight back to where they came from.

.

.

...

-*End of Chapter*-


	4. Playing Games

Fourth Installment!

.

.

…

-*The Shackled Stallion*-

Naruto was sitting at the bar, legs crossed daintily over each other, batting his eyelashes becomingly at a mountain of a man who, if he were a real mountain, would be experiencing the most amazing sunset on record.

It was like a scene taken straight from an old western, and he was the cowboy hero who just had to ruin everyone's fun.

That thought didn't seem out of place at all, hazed over as it was with beer and sexual aggravation.

The blond tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and saw him approaching from the corner of his eye.

"Sensei!"

Sasuke faltered in mid-step, but then resolutely continued walking, once more willing the ground to open up.

The red-clad kitten slid off his stool when he stopped next to them, and without warning, kissed him open-mouthed. It lasted a whole ten seconds, and when they had parted, he felt decidedly weak in the knees.

"I like the 'wet' look on you." whispered Naruto teasingly. Then, ignoring the fact that his little show of affection had increased his desirability ten-fold, he turned back to the mountain and smiled. His voice went from self-assured to cutely appealing with a side order of part-whine, part-whimper. "Sensei, this is Mori-san. He's in charge of picking people for the poles and cages. But he only picks people who are good dancers, and he won't believe me when I say I'm a good dancer. Won't you tell him I'm a good dancer, sensei?" begged the blond, clinging to his arm. In the depths of the huge puppy-dog eyes that were turned to him, he read the hidden message. This was their chance.

But just then the mission didn't seem as important as paying Naruto back for all the mental and physical torture he had inflicted – and was still inflicting – on him. Besides, Mountain Man had probably turned him down just so he could have more time talking with the blond.

Which was why his stern reply was "No."

"What?"

"I said no."

His eyes burned with an unspoken question. "But sensei…" _What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?_

He took the leash lying forgotten on the bar counter and wound it slowly around his fist until the blond's body was flush against his. One hand slid possessively from his neck down to his ass. He looked every inch the dominating master. It was a very appealing thought. "I agreed to coming here, kitten. I didn't say you could dance."

"Sasuke," Naruto began, but a warning squeeze to his butt made him remember his role. "-sensei."

"No, kitten." The hand around the wrist tightened and the blond gasped as he stumbled, clinging instinctively to the lean body in front of him.

A fleeting smile graced soft, pink lips. A small hand slid up under his shirt. A fingernail scratched quick kanji shorthand on his spine and he controlled his shudder as he hurriedly put the words together.

_Wanna play, do you?_

He returned the favor, writing on his partner's stomach._ I might as well._

_Get ready for the ride of your life._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face

The blond returned his grin and dug his nails into his skin. _Just try and keep up._

The entire room darkened in that instant, and they Became Sasuke-sensei and Leopard.

The hand withdrew and the kitten tipped his chin up with his nose, nuzzling against sensitive skin. "Please, Sasuke-sensei." he whispered, half-moaning his name.

"No." he gently stroked the junction between the blond's neck and shoulder. "You promised to dance just for me remember?"

The blond whined and cuddled closer. "But I want to have fun."

"You can have fun with me," the brunette whispered, palming his ass. "In the booth."

"Sasuke-sensei only thinks about sex." _Try to beat that._

"Who bought me chains for my birthday?"

For a second, Naruto emerged, biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

Lips.

As if he were in a trance, Sasuke lowered his head and kissed his partner again. He didn't know why; he just did, and soon they were both in the trance, responding solely to the other's touch. He slid his tongue into the welcoming mouth and brushed gently against the other's tongue, drawing it back into his mouth. One of his hands smoothed up and down the bare back, the other gently kneading the blond's neck, making the kitten moan softly. Naruto's arms went around his neck and one leg was hiked up against his hip. He grinned mentally and lifted the blond up by the ass. The arms tightened around his neck and long legs secured themselves around his waist.

Suffice it to say that they were both hard. Their erections throbbed against each other, straining against their leather restrictions.

It felt so good and so very sensual, with the blond clinging to him and moaning into their kiss, moving their hips together. He felt his shirt being unbuttoned, his trench-coat already half-hanging off his arms. He pulled away from the kiss, and before the blond could protest, began sucking on his neck.

"Sensei…"

"You still want to dance, kitten?"

Fingers dug into his shoulders as he pulled his partner up a little bit more, trailing his fingers down the toned, muscled chest, then he felt hands in his hair, desperately pulling him closer. They went on in that vein for a while, the sex god everyone wanted writhing and panting in lust as the evil lucky bastard that everyone hated savored his creamy skin.

Then the blond pulled back, fingers against kiss-red lips. And through he had been crying out in pleasure only moments ago, there were tears welling in those crystalline blue depths. He sniffed and ultimately looked so damn cute, a hundred, heart-hardened people swore to buy cats the very next morning.

Sasuke's smirk returned, not doubting for a minute that this was another twist in the Master/Slave game. "What's wrong, kitten?"

The blond's lower lip wobbled. If you looked at it from another angle, you would swear that the blond had changed into a shota-con pin-up. "I thought you want me to have fun."

His heart stopped. The game, his mind reminded him, performing artificial CPR, it's just the game. "Of course I do."

"But you're being mean."

Was it possible to be adorably endearing and still look like you want to be fucked within an inch of your life? Only Naruto could pull it off.

"Just a little bit."

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Hope filled those eyes like a long-awaited storm in the desert.

He felt like the scum of the earth. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

Gods, he was so damn cute. "Yes."

"Then you'll let me dance in the cage?"

The entire universe held its breath.

"No."

The pouting blond nipped at his nose. "Sasuke-sensei is mean."

"I know you don't mind that much, Leopard." he murmured, enjoying the roll of the nickname on his tongue. He rolled his hips upwards, and Naruto nearly laughed. Admirably, he stayed in character.

"But you said…"

And they would have gone on forever, but there was a clearing of the throat that sounded like a rolling avalanche. They looked into the sunset of Mountain Man. Actually, it seemed like the sunset was all…around…them…

Belatedly, he realized that Naruto's legs were still quite intimately tucked around his waist.

Oh damn.

It was Naruto's fault, that damn fox demon inside him. It was probably in heat, that was it. He'd heard of animals in heat. They gave off some kind of pheromone that made them super attractive to their species and made them go crazy about sex. If that was the case then it was coming off Naruto in waves, like an uncorked bottle of sex appeal. That was why he kept on pouncing on the blond like an uncontrollable sex maniac.

Pheromones.

Yeah.

That or he was drunk off his ass and he'd just _molested_ his _partner _while they were on a _mission _in front of _everybody and their mother._

And now, there were all these people looking at them and they didn't even realize because they were so damn busy making out, and wasn't that what had happened earlier, and oh gods, it was too freaking embarrassing to even think about, so he wouldn't, he'd just stop thinking right now.

So much for minimum fuss.

Gods, what else could go wrong?

.

.

-*End of Chapter*-


	5. The Dawn of Realization

After a nice sleep, I feel ready to tackle…fifth installment! Deep apologies for those who loved Draco and Harry, but if I did it to Ginji-kun and Kabaji-kun, then I had to do it to them too. Besides, what better way to make up for it than actually ending this story and giving you all what you want *hinthint*?

.

..

-*The Shackled Stallion*-

_It's that damn fox, that's what it is. It's in heat._

_*Yeah. Sure. And you're not horny at all.*_

_/You know, I think it's because he's been celibate for…forever./_

_Shut. Up._

He glared fiercely at nothing as the blond led him to the dance floor. This was the fault of the entire _world_. It was Tsunade-sama's fault because she assigned them the mission. That shadowy gentleman who'd enlisted their village was at fault too. It was their permanently blushing waiter's fault for being so gullible. It was the damn Mountain Man's fault for letting them dance. It was the _entire club's _fault for being so overwhelmed by blond animal sexiness. It was Neji and Gaara's fault for utterly warping Naruto's small amount of common sense. And it was _Naruto's _fault because he was wearing a sexy please-punish-me-Master outfit in such a place where he could take complete advantage of the fact.

_And you're complaining because…?_

Their mission was going down the drain, taking his sanity with it.

_Must…salvage…_

"Oi, Naruto," he hissed nervously as he was dragged into the middle of a quickly widening circle. "Do you even know how to dance?"

The blond happily nodded an affirmative, apparently not realizing that he was in the midst of salivating sex-hungry perverts and he was holding on to one of them. "Of course I do. I went to a dance instructor."

"A dance instructor?" A mental fist came up to bonk against the golden hair-framed forehead. "You idiot. Dance instructors teach you _normal_ dancing like…like waltzing and stuff like that."

Add to his increasing images one of Naruto in a suit and mask, with the ever-present whip.

_My, my…_

_Goddammit, get your mind out of the gutter for ONE second!_

"How would you know? You ever been to a dance instructor?" he said, blue eyes shining with the light of potential blackmail.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, daring him to even _think_ about it.

"Well, mine was different." The blond said, grinning, his fingers tapping on his hip while he waited for the music.

"Different how? She teach you the foxtrot?" High up on the dj's platform, he could dimly see two silhouettes on the verge of strangling each other. They were most likely arguing about which slutty strip music they'd like the sex kitten to dance to.

"Neji recommended her."

"So?"

Naruto flashed him a wicked grin that had the fight on the platform doubling in intensity. "I've seen Neji lap-dance. On Gaara."

His chin would have bruises on its bruises by the time this night was over. He managed a weak, "You spend way too much time at their place." and to his great surprise, did not faint. He contemplated chaining the blond to the bed to prevent the redhead and his wanton lover from contaminating him further, and the resulting image had him feeling for his handkerchief yet again.

And then the music started.

Slender arms slid around his neck and a warm body pressed against his. He could feel the heavy beat through the soles of his feet, working its way up his entire body, but it couldn't be louder than the beat of his heart.

"Try to keep up…" a soft voice whispered in his ear before biting down. "Sensei."

This was _completely_ unfair.

_/You know you like it./_

_Aren't you guys dead yet?_

_*You know demons. Can't live with them, can't live without them…but damn, are they a good fuck.*_

_Shut up._

"Sasuke, dancing entails moving your body." The blond whispered. "Unless you _want_ to be stiff. That's okay too. I got a quick lesson in pole-dancing."

How many times his eyes bugged from his blood-drained face he had no idea, but he was sure this wouldn't be the last time tonight. _Oh my gods._

He hadn't realized that Naruto was already moving, probably because he was still in shock. As he slowly returned to the world where a chained and helpless blond was not a possibility (or was it?) he realized, that _no one _could actually call it 'moving' with a straight face, unless they had perfected the poker face and didn't mind being struck by lightning for being the biggest liar in the world.

His hands were crossed at the wrists behind Sasuke's neck, and somehow he had managed to straddle one of the brunette's thighs without him noticing, and that meant that one of _his _half_-_nakedthighs was between his legs, and that wasn't good because it rubbed up against him and it made his sense go haywire. Sky-blue eyes were closed and he was biting his lip in concentration as he undulated like a sensuous, sinuous and extremely horny snake against his partner's shock-still body.

Oh my gods.

"Relax, Sasuke." came the almost inaudible whisper. "Just concentrate on the music."

_Easy for you to say. Your motor-movement isn't curtailed by the stunning revelation that your partner has been taking pole-dancing lessons._

One small hand slid down his neck and the length of his body, wrapping around the fist at his hip, the brunette's only concession to the fact that he was dancing and when dancing, it's usually acceptable to have some physical contact with your partner. Gentle fingers pried his free and laid them flat against a leather-clad hip.

"Come on, Sasuke-sensei." The blond moved closer and a pointed tongue flicked out to tease his earlobe. "Play with your kitten."

The brunette and his demons let out the same breathy phrase at the exact same time.

_Oh._

_ My. _

_Gods._

His body, realizing that his mind was still in a state of shock, and was most likely going to stay there, decided to take action. He let his hand rest on Naruto's hip while the other pressed against the small of the blond's back, letting their bodies fuse together, in an unconscious and futile attempt to make him stop moving.

It failed completely. If anything, it made the blond move harder against him, and he cursed the rapidly rising beat of the music.

"_Dance,_ Uchiha." The sultry voice murmured in his ear, and he felt a hand press against his backside, making him move to the rhythm of the blond's hips. "Or don't you know how?"

Damn phermones.

His eyes _gleamed_.

"Say that again when we're done."

-And Then…-

A dance was a dance. It couldn't be anything else.

Naruto took it to a whole new level.

Sasuke had to endure _-endure-_ a whole fifteen minutes with Naruto practically glued to his body. Then again, 'glued' would have been preferable, because 'glued' did not entail hot hands clinging to your body, slender legs snaking in between your thighs, damp skin rubbing against your own as you gyrated to a beat that had nothing to do with music at all, except in a completely primal way, and had everything to do with making people dance in the most suggestive ways imaginable. 'Thrust' wasn't the least of it.

And most people didn't have to worry about some crazy little leather-bound, thong-wearing, blond horror who took his acting far too seriously and had actually _licked_ his cheek before showing him that, yes, he knew how to pole-dance, and he did it admirably. Sasuke had had to stop the real Naruto from crowing gleefully when they found a foreign note in the waistband of his shorts. It had three zeros.

_Just can't get it out of your sight,_

_Been wishin' for it all night._

_You just want that ass, ass, ass_

_Sasuke wants that ass._

_That one of your Billboard hits_, Sasuke growled lamely, for lack of anything better to say. He couldn't be expected to concentrate on his demons and Naruto at the same time, could he?

But he'd gone right along with it, because of those thrice-accursed pheromones -

_/You have a bad habit of lying to yourself, you know?/_

_Die_.

- he had been dancing because of the _pheromones_, not because he'd had any inclination to dance with Naruto at all, and he could remember everything quite clearly, like a man who has woken up from a hangover and has five seconds of blank bliss before he remembers what he did at that party last night right in front of the boss. He could remember skimming his fingers over leather straps and sweaty skin. He could remember the smell of apples and ice cream as he pulled the blond back against his front, one hand pressed just below the navel, thumb hooked into the waistband, feathering over the smooth skin. He could remember the feel of a small hand cupping the back of his neck and grasping at the short dark hair as they ground into each other to that damnably primordial beat that bypassed their brain in favor of a small switch at the back of their heads that said Carnal Desire. Whoever invented that music was a right bastard and no mistake.

He could hear his brother now. "Don't be such a chicken, Sasuke, it's a just a little sexual intercourse with your best and only friend." It sounded exactly like every other piece of advice that Itachi had ever given him. _Don't be a chicken, it's just a tiny scratch. Don't whine so much, it's just a little kunai practice. Don't be so uptight_, Sasuke thought bitterly, _it's just a little killing spree._

They were swaying slightly in a sea of bodies, the residue music hanging in the air as they waited for the DJs, who had erupted into a spontaneous cat fight yet again, to either put on a new song or to throttle each other. Either way, it would be entertaining.

Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other, keeping up a simple two-beat rhythm. Naruto followed, still wrapped up in his arms, humming to himself as he looked up at the furiously gesticulating shadows. The brunette absently noted that he was still a few inches taller than his partner, and though this gave him the advantage of resting his cheek on top of silky golden strands, it also had the disturbing effect of getting Naruto's ass right up against his groin.

"Hey Sasuke, you ok?"

"I'm fine." he answered, trying to ignore how snugly the blond fit against him.

"They're going to choose the cage dancers after this." Naruto whispered, gently caressing the arm over his stomach. "So let's make it look good, 'kay?"

"Hn." If he filled his mind with thought of Itachi and torture, it was quite possible he would forget all about Naruto and his seemingly flourishing bondage fetish, so he would just concentrate on dark walls and shadows and heavy chains and candles and handcuffs – _damn it._

"I just hope they don't play anything romantic. I don't think I'm any good at close contact dancing."

_Could've fooled me._

Sasuke's pride just kept him from sighing at his fate. How miserable was this, the Uchiha heir, the one _not_ insane, reduced to doing a mock-slow dance in the middle of a gay bar during the weekend. And with Naruto no less. If it was Shika or Kiba, or even Chouji, he wouldn't have minded as much. With them, a job was nothing more than a job; no frills, no costumes, no 'seme' and 'uke' games, no _acting._ He wouldn't have minded if even it had been Neji, though Gaara would have, very much. It was probably why he wasn't chosen for the job, even though he'd done as many stealth missions as Naruto had. Even with her backward gambling instincts and even though Gaara had sworn never to lose his self-control in Konoha, Tsunade still had a sense of self-preservation.

Naruto was different. Naruto was a Rival, and their level of animosity was such that it merited the capital letter.

Some people would say "What animosity?" Konoha had not seen so much in the way of large-scale property destruction, landmark explosions, building _im_plosions, intolerable amounts of flying, crackling energy balls and giant summoned creatures sitting in suspicious debris these past few years and had instead seen a marked increase in energetic recreation and ramen consumption. Their rivalry had inexplicably evolved into something that could be called friendship by someone who didn't know the difference. It wasn't exactly rivalry either; it didn't have that blood-boiling, gut-wrenching, disgust-laden horror and loathing to it. Instead, it approached the whole Eternal Enemies from a different perspective, for example, Naruto being aggresively nice and helpful, and Sasuke not taking him to the cleaners for it.

Or maybe Naruto _was_ a friend. It certainly felt that way sometimes, when he came home to his empty estate and found a happy ramen-cooking blond there. That was when he had started thinking that Naruto made his house feel even more like a home than it had been when his family was still alive. But possibly no other friendship in the world could have the smug No-one-else-is-going-to-kill-you-before-I-do mentality that they tended so carefully, and the queer twist of tension in the pits of their stomach whenever anyone else got too close.

Through the fog of recollection, he could feel the iceberg of music rumbling through his consciousness. It was a strange rhythm though, quite unlike the last song, which clung to your senses like a sexually-starved lover. This beat was sort of bouncy but gracefully, tastefully slinky at the same time. It was discreetly electric, and affected you in a way that made it seem like your shoulders and your hips had been hot-wired and jump-started by a rogue lightning bolt. Fun bubbled out of the drums and the guitar riffs and from between Naruto's lips as, with a pleased chuckle, he began moving.

"I know this song."

He would. It practically screamed Naruto: wild, reckless, up-beat and cute at the same time. Bastard.

At least it wasn't a love song.

Naruto was already dancing without him, smiling his wholehearted, unabashed, guileless smile, looking just like a playful kitten with his bell and his collar, while being unbearably drop-dead gorgeous at the same time. And somehow, after fifteen minutes of spirited porn-like dancing, _this_ dance made Naruto look so much sexier, probably because this _was_ Naruto and not the strangely adorable walking invitation to bed. This was Naruto, respected jounin, long-time patron of Ichiraku, his partner, his friend, and, as a rush of possessiveness overwhelmed him, completely and totally His. Okay, so maybe not _his_ in all senses of the word, because Naruto didn't belong to anyone, but in all the ways the mattered, he was.

Naruto looked like he was having fun. His head was bobbing to the beat, eyes closed and biting his lower lip, loosely clenched fists above his head, emphasizing the tautness of his stomach and the sleek muscles of his chest and back as he swayed, his hips moving as if they were a separate entity. It wasn't the most amorous display of sex on legs that he'd ever seen, but it was pretty damn close, and he suddenly couldn't bear the thought of anyone else touching him.

_Stupid damn pheromones._

Sliding one arm just above the untamed hips, he slowly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the fragrant nook between jaw and neck. Naruto immediately curved against him, his bare back pressed intimately against his shirt front, hands going down to their familiar position just under the base of his skull. He put one hand flat against the plains of a tanned stomach and pushed inward until Naruto was purring softly against his ear and his hips weren't such a danger to his self-control.

They moved like syrup in water, torturously slow, two strands melded together, tempered by a music that only existed as a throb in their ears. Sasuke's lips brushed against the tanned skin. That was okay, and not just here. They'd kissed before, and that's all they were, kisses. But something had changed between them, had been waiting to change for a long time, and now Naruto turned in his arms and offered him a small smile as they got even closer to each other. Once again, he was floating in that strange place which existed when Naruto came to close, looked too perfect, felt too good to be true.

Could he sully this purity that had remained for years despite living in a place that hated him? Could he risk darkening those bright eyes that had followed him into the worst years of his life and dragged him back? Could he burden his best friend with his love and all that meant, all the emotional baggage he hauled around with him, the nightmares and the times he lost his temper and – come to think of it, Naruto dealt with all of that already.

"What is it?" came the husky whisper, the shinobi in Naruto noticing the slight change in his partner's body.

Sasuke gestured to Mori, who was running a practised, if bloodshot, eye over the crowd. "He's choosing, and if I'm not mistaken, you're already one of them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm psychic that way." He held back a chuckle at the flat, disbelieving look that was leveled at him. "Why wouldn't he pick you, Leopard-chan? You know you're hot."

"Damn right, I am." Naruto had no such reservations and smiled up at him.

All the games were stripped away now. This was what they came here for.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, then twined his fingers with the blond's. They continued their dance as the tiny camera exchanged hands. "Put it as near the window as you can get. Is your ear piece working?"

The blond tapped his ear, where the earring-slash-ear piece was and Sasuke heard the familiar _ding_ when his own ear piece was activated. "All set."

Dark eyes scanned the crowd, noting the ripples and the changing movements as the chosen few started moving towards the looming bulk that was Mori.

"You'd better go. I'll scout out the back alley."

"Okay. Order me some ice cream when you get back."

Sasuke had a scathing retort all lined up when he realized that the blond had already slipped away. With a scowl, he followed the bright yellow head until the small group that had congregated in front of the hulking mountain man had been ushered into a small room that presumably lead to the disc jockeys' platform, which in turn gave way to the row of cages that ran along the wall near the ceiling.

He was so caught up in what Naruto would say so he could get into the center cage ("Don't you think I'm good enough to be in the center, Mori-san?") that he did something that normally would have never happened unless it was in an alternate universe and he had been deprived of every sense that the gods had ever given him. He bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He said automatically, though Naruto would have said the end of the world had come. Contrary to popular opinion, he _did_ know how to apologize, and besides, you couldn't rip someone's head off for not staying out of your personal space. He'd blow his cover.

"It's fine."

The voice stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

Naruto might have looked like sex, but this man's voice radiated it. It was seductive, suggestive and made you wonder what it would sound like in the middle of a moan. It encouraged the image and added silk and satin and sheets and candlelight. And that wasn't all. It was flawless and cultured English.

Fathomless silver eyes looked at him from a pale, narrow aristocratic face. "Is there any particular reason why you're staring at me?"

"No." He said, slipping into the strange dialect with ease. "You're English."

"Wonderful deduction." A smile skittered across lips tinted the palest shade of pink. "I'll save you some time. I'm already taken."

Sasuke allowed himself to smile. He recognized a kindred soul. The smirk wasn't half of it. "So am I. Sasuke Uchiha."

A slim hand extended perfunctorily. "Albert von Ludwig."

-And Then…-

"And there he is, right there, the brunette third cage from the right."

Sasuke followed the silver gaze to a brunette that was in roughly the same outfit as Naruto who, yes, had gotten his place in the center. It shouldn't have been any surprise, since Albert had had the same concept of clothing as he did, i.e. they should cover up some parts of your body, and the refined blond had reported that his lover, James, was as much for the nonsense dress-up as Naruto.

Sasuke noted the extra dimension in Albert's gaze. "You're in love with him." he stated flatly. Truly a kindred spirit. "And he doesn't know."

Amazing how molten silver quickly shifted to sharp steel. It was almost as beautiful as clear cerulean darkening into storm-tossed seas. "What would you know, Uchiha?"

Apparently, the English also used last names as a formal gesture for people they didn't know very well, and the first name if they were close friends, or...intimate (_Naruto_). "You tend to recognize those with the same plight."

Understanding dawned, and those eyes flickered to one blond animatedly talking to someone in the next cage. "You and him...?"

_Yes_. "Yes."

Lips that probably had James panting with need quirked up in half a smile. "Good luck."

"And you."

.

.

…

-*End of Chapter*-


	6. The End of the Mission

Here we go! Sixth installment!

.

.

…

-*The Shackled Stallion*-

Sasuke sauntered down the dark alleyway, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

Now that he had gotten away from the haze and incessant beat of the club, he could feel his mind clearing. It helped that Naruto wasn't clinging to him like the pornographic equivalent of a barnacle on a rock.

_Naruto_.

Even out here, he couldn't forget clear blue eyes, apple-scented hair, tantalizingly smooth skin wrapped in red leather, the slim line of his neck, long legs that were just begging to be spread…

And a smile so open and trusting that he'd fallen irreparably in love with it.

It wasn't that he was fighting against it. It was just that he had never thought he would ever fall in love, especially with Naruto of all people.

But then again…

…

Slender hands ghosted over his chest before tangling in his hair as the kiss deepened. Tongues battling for domination as clothes were ripped off and thrown haphazardly in every direction. The kiss was hot and hard and desperate, then teeth bit down, not hard enough to draw blood but just enough to send desire coursing straight to an already very aroused part of him. His hands, barely shaking, trailed down acres of toned muscle. They were writhing on a bed –didn't matter whose it was, all that mattered was this happening right here, right now and it felt so _good_- so close together as to be indistinguishable to any onlooker. Not that anyone would be looking. It was the dead of night.

Moonlight found its way through the drawn curtains, ethereal glow giving everything he could see a dream-like quality. Nails scratched down his bare back and he nearly screamed in pleasure. Lips on his neck, nipping, biting, licking –_yes yes yes-_ as he tried to gain control over the urges that were bursting in him. He had to, it wasn't an Uchiha's way to lose control over anything, but then he couldn't think, couldn't gather his thoughts…

"Sasuke, come on…"

He breathed out when he hear his name on those sinful lips. How could he stop? He wouldn't be human if he did.

"Just…"

"Take me, Sasuke."

Sweat trickling down the side of his neck as a hot mouth suckled on his fingers and his hips bucked involuntarily. There was a dark, muffled chuckle, something he thought he'd never hear, and it just made his friend –_his lover_- even sexier.

"You want it…"

_Oh yes_.

A tense moment, and then he was in and _ohmygods_…

…

He could feel himself getting aroused just at the memory of that night, and he shook his head again free from the sighs and moans that he could practically hear. He couldn't deny that he wanted to feel that way again, but this time he wanted more than just a romp in the dark and a dent in his pillow when he woke up. He couldn't blame what he felt on pheromones. He wanted everything that Naruto could offer, and tonight had been just what he needed to break through the denial that had been hounding him ever since that night. Not to mention the sinful costume the blond was sporting just made him want to make sure no one ever got their hands on what was his.

There was a corkscrew of a stairway just next to a large garbage bin. It led to a door two floors above, just where the office would be. He made his way to it, skirting a couple that were in a serious state of dishabille. He climbed the rickety steps, mind on the mission now. The sooner they could finish, the sooner they could get home, and then…he could do whatever he wanted.

He scanned the rooftops. There was one camera, which he had re-routed with a handy tape. It now showed an empty lot to whoever was watching. Up here, blanketed by the shadows and the moonless sky, he was nearly invisible anyway. He ran his fingers over the lock, figuring out the make and type, before pulling out a lockpick.

"Naruto," he whispered.

"Yep?" He could barely make out the familiar voice among the tinny music coming through the earpiece. "Found anything?"

"A door. It's the office fire escape. Is there anyone in there?"

"Wait a sec."

Sasuke leaned nonchalantly against the door, looking for all the world like he should belong there. His mind was once more on his best friend. It was like he couldn't last five seconds without thinking about him tonight. The blond had made it hard for him to ignore anything he did, and Neji hadn't helped. Who would have thought his thrice-damned cousin could have made his life so hard? Introducing Naruto to the world of leather and thongs and to a dance instructor that taught pole-dancing…he could have lived his whole life happily in ignorance of what his apparently perverted cousin did in his spare time. This night had been a complete headache because of him, what with all the sexual innuendo, the perverted looks being slanted in their direction…

…hot lips sliding over his own, moans that sounded so deliciously appealing, hands, fingers, an erection pressed intimately against his…

…and the jealousy he could feel welling up in his gut every time someone else even dared speak to his partner.

At least those damnable baby blues could do something other than getting him all hot and bothered. Naruto's eyes, thanks to the nine-tailed demon inside him, could pierce through fog, darkness and tinted glass with little effort.

"No one there. Get in, get out." The impish tone returned. "Then come and watch me dance, Sasuke-sensei."

The brunette rolled his eyes, but a corner of his lips turned upwards in a decidedly devilish smirk.

_Let's see whose laughing later._

_/Finally! Eyes on the prize, little brother/_

He ignored the voices. The lock was barely an obstacle. There was a _click _and the door swung open.

Five minutes later, the vein on his forehead started ticking.

…

Now he didn't know what to do.

He made his way blindly through the crowd and folded himself into their dark, still unoccupied booth. He had no doubts that Haru, their over-attentive waiter, had had something to do with that, but he couldn't think of that right now. His fist tightened on the letter that had been one of the only things in the office safe.

The others had been a large bottle of lubricant and a pair of handcuffs. Which had stuffed into his back pockets because they certainly would be useful, but _no, goddamit, he was all of pissed right now…_

All this torture and for _nothing_.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You didn't find the scrolls?" The metallic-sounding voice whispered into his ear, almost inaudible now that he was back in the bar.

That he had been tricked into going to. _Goddammit._

_There was going to be hell to pay for this._

"Sasuke?"

"What?" He ground out, finally looking up in righteous anger, as he sought out the owner of the voice.

His anger washed away like it had never been there, and his jaw dropped once more. Naruto hadn't been kidding about the pole-dancing.

He was in the most lewdly suggestive pose Sasuke had ever seen, chest parallel to one leg, leather-molded ass up in the air, arms through the bars of the age before he pulled them back in and resumed his 'dance'. He looked like the illegitimate love child of Salacity on holiday. His hips were moving in that sensual way that had every man panting near the point of orgasm, thrusting and shimmying against a very lucky pole like he could actually have sex with it right then and there, in front of everybody, his skin glowing in the stark light that passed over him every once in a while. Even from this distance, Sasuke could make out the pink tip of tongue that was held between the white, slightly fanged teeth, and the whiskered face that was wreathed in deep concentration. Now his hands were caught around the pole behind him, back pressed intimately against it, much like they had been on the dance floor, but with his ankles locked together as he writhed, and then he slid down to the floor and _spread his thighs_.

Sasuke choked on air and felt his nose start to bleed yet again.

He was going to _kill_ Neji.

Even with the homicidal thoughts running through his mind, he found that he couldn't look away. Naruto was every closet pervert's x-rated dream come true. He was pure debauchery, leather-clad or not. Even when he was in uniform, hair mussed and grimy after a long, hard mission, or when he was smiling that stupid dobe grin of his after he'd eaten you out of house and home, or even when he was just walking down the street, hands behind his head, looking happy and content. He oozed a sexuality that didn't need to be dressed up, didn't need the chains and buckles or short shorts or thigh-high boots.

"You like?"

Sasuke nearly laughed as Naruto winked at him.

He was looking forward to wiping that smug look off his face.

.

.

…

-*End of Chapter*-


	7. Can You Say Oh My God?

Warning: There should be a lemon in here...

.

.

…

-*The Shackled Stallion*-

To say Naruto was surprised would be an insufficient way to describe it.

Shocked out of his mind would be more appropriate to what he felt when, after the cage-dancing, he had emerged from the stairway to be met with a darkly smiling Sasuke who hooked his leash back on and then hauled him forward so he could kiss him to within an inch of his life.

Brainlessly horny would also be on the mark.

One look into the black eyes confirmed that this was no game. So what was he playing at?

Not that he minded. Sasuke hadn't let up kissing him ever since they had somehow gotten back into the booth. The still-playing bass music was drumming up and down his spine, raising goose bumps along his skin, but it was a mere distraction compared to the fingers that were actually on him, teasing, brushing, scratching. Naruto covered his mouth to keep from moaning when they glanced over a nipple and twisted it torturously.

The last time –the only time- they had had sex, the blond had inadvertently discovered that he loved being dominated and tormented physically. Sasuke obviously remembered, seeing as he had the leash wound so tightly in one hand that he had no other option than to crane his neck upwards, helpless against the onslaught of sensation the brunette was causing.

"S-sasuke-"

"Shut up." The low voice growled against his skin, and he did. A whimper escaped him as a mouth replaced the fingers, hot and slick over his already sensitive skin. It felt good, so right. He wanted this, he really did. He had wanted this ever since the first time. That night had been one of the best of his life, he would never forget it. He found himself craving the feeling that Sasuke had ignited in him, hungering for the passion that had seared its way into his heart and mind. He had never known that sex could feel that way with anyone. It was the reason why, awkward though he was in dealing with unknown emotion, he had looked and looked for something, anything really, that could clue him in to how the last Uchiha's mind worked. It had been Gaara who had found him drowning his sorrows in bowl after bowl of ramen, and after he had explained, had brought him to the only person who understood just what kind of pervert he was.

He hadn't known just how far Neji would go.

His first reaction, when he had been told of the fake mission, had been "Sasuke's going to go _mental_."

Neji had laughed at him. "You _want_ himto go mental. That's the only way he'll ever act on his urges. Have a little faith."

And he did have faith, and he had followed every single direction, no matter how depraved it had sounded at the time. He had worn this ridiculous outfit, and these shorts that were as uncomfortable as hell, and the thong that had been even more so, and the damn pumps that made his ankles feel like noodles, and he had done every damn salacious movement that he'd been coached in, and now here he was, a tongue shoved down his throat and an extremely pissed Sasuke kissing him so hard he could see stars.

"Um…"

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want."

Anyone would have scampered to safety at the dangerous tone in that voice, though all it did for him was send a spike of desire straight to his groin. Not for Haru though. Through the haze, Naruto could make out the terrified look on the waiter's face. He looked like he was about ready to commit suicide for even daring to interrupt them. It was a testament to his manhood that he didn't.

"M-management has inf-formed me that a r-reservation has been made in L-leopard-san's n-name for one of o-our d-deluxe suites just d-down the road." The poor boy swallowed his fear at the look in Sasuke's eyes and continued. "W-would you l-like the k-key?"

The brunette turned his eyes to the nervous body in his arms. Naruto gulped at the sight of the smirk. He was in _so_ much trouble.

…

"Get in."

The blond followed meekly, his heart beating a mile a minute. Sasuke followed. The click of the lock was loud in the quiet room, and sounded like Inevitable Doom should sound.

"Sasuke, I can explain-"

"Get on the bed."

Despite the fact that he was so deep in his grave as to be actually buried in it, Naruto still felt an erotic thrill at the sound of that commanding voice. It promised a long night, though the question of what exactly that meant was still floating around in his freaked out brain.

Sasuke followed him as he walked backwards warily, throwing away the earpiece, shedding his coat then his…shirt.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up." His leash was caught again and he was pulled hard against an unyielding body. Blacker-than-sin eyes glared at him and he felt his mouth dry up in fear. "This what you wanted, _Leopard_?"

The foreign word twisted through his senses, adding to the fluttering feeling in his stomach. "S-sasuke…"

"Answer me, Leopard."

Again. He stifled a moan as a harsh hand pulled him closer to Sasuke by way of his ass, and he felt the hot length against his stomach. His dazed blue eyes focused on the narrow ones in front of him, searching the closed expression for an answer. What was he supposed to say?

"Answer me."A bruising nip was place on his throat, the thrilling pain melting away in the wake of pleasure. "Isn't this what you wanted your _sensei_ to do to you?"

He let out a shuddering groan when a hand he hadn't noticed suddenly made itself known on his crotch, scraping fingernails on either side of the zipper. "Y-yes…"

"Yes what?"

He could barely _think_ from all sensations bombarding him. "Y-yes, sensei."

"Good."

The kiss faintly tasted like smoke, beer and cherries, a revolting combination, but not on Sasuke's tongue. It was hard and angry and unforgiving, and Naruto couldn't think for the pure emotion that took his brain and threw it away. _This _was what he had been looking for, this feeling, the way his heart beat inside his chest, half-scared and half-triumphant, like he was in the middle of a battle that he knew he could never win. When the brunette drew back, he licked his lips and tasted blood.

"You tricked me, Leopard." The sultry voice murmured against his neck. "You should know what happens to bad pets. They get punished."

Punished, yeah right. This was more like heaven, the way hands trailed over his skin, leaving fire in their wake. He arched up helplessly as tongue and lips found his nipple again, barely able to keep from moaning. Cool air hit the fevered skin of his hips and thighs when his shorts were worked down over his ass. He didn't even know when Sasuke had started working on them, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was naked, and the brunette could see him aroused and panting, just like last time. He felt….he felt…

There was a click, and Sasuke stepped away, smirking. Naruto blinked in bemusement, then registered the feel of cold metal around his wrists. He looked up in horror.

The room had been equipped with kinkiness in mind. There was lubricant and dildos in every corner, and there was a mirror on the ceiling just above the bed. The four poster bed that he was now handcuffed to.

There were also lots of other toys, laid out on the dresser for the discerning master to use on a recalcitrant slave. Naruto watched with wide stunned eyes as the brunette walked over to it like he knew exactly what he was doing. Jealousy took the place of desire for a moment. Did he know what he was doing? If he did, then who the hell did he practice on? Naruto rattled the handcuffs with renewed vigor.

"Sasuke, let me go! This isn't fu-"

_Thunk_.

A kunai vibrated to a stop an inch next to his shocked face, its point buried deep into the dark wood of the post. He felt a warmth trickle down his cheek and over his chin.

"Do I look like I'm laughing? And keep that wound open. If it closes, I might just have to cut you again, and I promise you, you don't want that."

If his jaw could physically hit the floor, it would have. But instead of the betrayal that should have cut through him, he could actually feel the moan that bubbled up at the mere thought of a dark-haired demon hovering over his prone, bound body, the glimmer of a sharp edge in the lamplight, searing pain soothed away with licks and kisses...

_Gods, am I ever masochistic…_

Masochistic enough to get even harder at the sight of Sasuke choosing a pair of nipple clamps and a leather strap he hoped would be used for a cock ring.

He was right.

It was unmercifully tightened around the engorged flesh, and the tight pinches to his chest were like a log to an already uncontainable flame. Then Sasuke bit down on his shoulder just as he twisted one sensitive nipple, and he _screamed_.

-*Lemon Cut*-

If you'd like to see the rest of what Sasuke-sensei did to his poor, poor Leopard, please go to AFF and check it out under author: OceanCrossing. Though fair warning, if you don't like Sadistic!Sasuke and Masochistic!Naruto, then you probably shouldn't look. Please leave me your comments and/or threats of murderous intent!


End file.
